


Tumblr Prompts

by Blitzindite



Series: Prompt Me [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Amnesia, Angst, Blood, Body Horror, Drinking, Fainting, Fluff, Gen, Hallucinations, Mind Control, Rating May Change, Swearing, The Outside AU, Torture, Tumblr Prompt, apocalypse au, chapters tagged accordingly, mirror au, monster au, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 11,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitzindite/pseuds/Blitzindite
Summary: Short YouTube Ego prompts/requests from Tumblr.





	1. Complete, Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Putting these here as a means of keeping track of them. Sometimes I need to look back on one and have a hard time finding it, so this will help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [storm337 asked: " Complete with....Dark? "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/182245241372/complete-withdark)  
> \-- Canon-Compliant

All he ever offered was a brief glance. A fleeting look. To make sure not a strand of hair was out of place, or his collar was folded properly, or shoulders unwrinkled. It was never longer than a few moments. The mirror wouldn’t get any more time than that to meet his gaze. The withering thing trapped within wouldn’t get the satisfaction of meeting the eyes of what was once it’s own body.

Dark would pull at his lapels, crack his neck; watch from the corner of his eye as the broken thing visible only in the cracks flinched away. He had never needed them, only their body. But he could see their longing to be free, to have a body of their own once more, in the way their hands ghosted the cracks in the old glass. In the way weak fists pounded silently on the other side.

With their body; with the combined souls of Damien and Celine and the Manor, Dark was complete.

The District Attorney…well. Not so much.


	2. Welcome, Schneep & Marvin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [olivesandcreeks asked: " welcome with schneep and marvin from the outside!! :D "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/182242653717/welcome-with-schneep-and-marvin-from-the-outside)  
> \-- Outside AU, not canon to series

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, it took everything in the doctor to not lunge into Marvin’s arms for fear of hurting them both. He gladly sank into the magician’s embrace as soon as Marvin’s arms had snaked around his neck by their own accord, however. Both men hitting their knees, the eldest one’s cape wrapped tightly around them as if it would keep Schneep from disappearing again.

“Welcome back,” Marv murmured softly.

All Schneep could offer in response was a choked sob into the other Septic’s shoulder.


	3. Forgive, Schneep & Edward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [olivesandcreeks asked: " **forgive with schneep and Dr iplier?** or... umm.. smile with dark and host (or both lol) (I'm full of ideas) "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/182242656732/forgive-with-schneep-and-dr-iplier-or-umm)  
> \-- Outside AU, not canon to series

The two hadn’t spoken much since the Septic’s return. There were side-eyed glances, or gaping mouths when words that wanted so badly to be spoken fled before they could even be processed. The others could see that they wanted to talk. Needed to talk. They just…didn’t know where to start.

Edward was the one to finally, finally, act first. A hand on Schneep’s shoulder to stop him in his tracks. His brows raised with expectancy and concern both.

Schneep’s own gaze seemed sad, in a way. Like he feared what his old friend might say.

“The past is behind us now,” the Iplier started, “I forgave you a long time ago. All I ask is do you forgive me?”


	4. Sew, Anti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, Needles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [anonymous asked: " sew w anti "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/182245731042/sew-w-anti)  
> \-- Canon-Compliant

He had long since lost track of the thread’s original color as crimson dribbled down its length. Had it always been red? Or maybe white? Green? Little did it matter. 

The needle glinted with the same substance as it pulled: In and out. In and out. Over and over and over again and again through his puppet’s limp wrist. In a way it made holding the needle just that much harder as it tried to slip from his fingers. In another, it made the object far too pretty to look away from; helped him remain focused on the task at…hand. 

Lips pulling into a smile that seemed so fake, with fangs poking out and making what was usually reserved for happiness seem so messed up, the glitch continued. 

Soon. Soon, his newest puppet would be strung up like the rest of them; his strings sewed into their limbs, into a permanent smile on their face, holding their eyes shut forever and always. Soon, they would await his command, and his alone. Hear only his words, see only what he wanted them to see.


	5. Smile, Dark & Host

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [olivesandcreeks asked: " forgive with schneep and Dr iplier? or... umm.. **smile with dark and host** (or both lol) (I'm full of ideas) "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/182246070252/for-once-it-was-a-warmer-day-that-was-fortunate)  
> \-- Outside AU, behind-the-scenes (canon to the series, never appeared in a chapter)

For once, it was a warmer day. That was fortunate. They were all so sick of the cold by that point, it was nice that the sun was actually doing its job for once. Sure, it made the snow sticky and wet, made it weight down their boots and soak their pantlegs, but it was warm. 

The Hosts face was tilted up slightly. His hood hid his eyes from view of the humans who may have passed by the bench the pair had opted to seat themselves at, but it left enough of his face uncovered that he could tip his head up to the sky and let the warmth soak into chilled cheeks. 

Dark hunched his own shoulders, letting the rays hit his coat and warm his too-cold frame. It felt…nice, to relax for once as they ran errands. 

When he turned to face his companion, the Host had a soft smile on his lips; a content smile. It made him look so much younger.


	6. Collapse, Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, Fainting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [storm337 asked: " Collapse with Outside Host >:3 "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/182249887417/collapse-with-outside-host-3)  
> \-- Outside AU, not canon to series

Aching. It was all he could feel was that damn aching deep in his empty eye sockets. He pressed his palms to his bandages and let out a shuddering breath. He couldn’t tell if the pressure was helping or just making them hurt more. The bandages had already soaked through; the blood staining his hands, the sleeve of his coat. 

Even with the hotel so warm, the cold had already taken its toll over the months.

The Host curled his fingers into the covered sockets as he took another stumbling step. He couldn’t See. It hurt too much to focus  _enough_  toSee. 

He was in their room, right? In the hotel room. Or…the connected bathroom? His hand came down on the edge of the sink. Bathroom. Doc had just gone down to the lobby to get ice. He wouldn’t be long… 

The Host grit his teeth and backed into the door frame, hands putting as much pressure over his eye sockets as they dared. Something was… It hurt too much… 

When his knees finally buckled, the old Ego had no free hand to keep himself from cracking his head on the edge of the sink.


	7. Shout, Jameson & Bim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [anonymous asked: " shout + jj "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/182250269817/shout-jj)  
> \-- Mirror AU, canon to AU  
> (not happy with this one, but it was the first thing I'd written for my Mirror AU)

Hands folded loosely in front of him, Jameson’s eyes trailed through the quiet room. Their creator lay as still and quiet as he’d been for months. No surprise there, though the young Ego couldn’t look to the medical bed for long before his gaze swept to the opposite side of the room.

Where was…

Ah, there he was. Sleeping. Of course.

Dress shoes clicking as he cut across the dimly lit room, he brought himself to kneel in front of Bim. The Iplier had the audacity to prop himself up on the stairs and pretend to look busy, when Jameson could  _clearly_ see he was sleeping.

“Mr. Trimmer!”

He ignored the mechanical clatter as Mark and Google jumped and knocked things off their desk, and the cursing from those gathered around the makeshift table at the center of the room, and even the way his own voice made its booming echo that could likely be heard throughout the building. Ignored the startled, deer-in-the-headlights expression to light Bim’s face as he jolted awake.

“You’re on duty! Act the part”


	8. Water, Wilford & Edward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [anonymous asked: " water and Wilford + anyone else you want in the outside "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/182250436022/water-and-wilford-anyone-else-you-want-in-the)  
> \-- Outside AU, behind-the-scenes

“Agh–Wilford you fucking–!”

The startled yelp to tear from Dr. Iplier’s throat was…far from dignified. How Wilford had snuck a snowball  _all the way to their room_ Doc  _did not_ want to know. What he  _did_ want was for the snow, now melting against his back and soaking his poor shirt, to  _come out!_

No matter how much he shook out his shirt, it wouldn’t come. The snow stuck too stubbornly, while what melted soaked into the fabric.

He knew he looked ridiculous dancing about at the foot of the bed. He could hear Wilford’s howling laughter, could feel how dizzy he was making himself.

So that’s how it would be… Goddammit.


	9. Scream, Mark & Bing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [anonymous asked: " scream + Mark and bing "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/182250976857/scream-mark-and-bing)  
> \-- Outside AU, behind-the-scenes

What had brought on the argument, Mark didn’t even know anymore. All he did know was that Bing was whirring and chirping in ways that Mark couldn’t understand; jabbing a finger into the man’s chest. 

The android’s eyes were too bright, his teeth bared too far. It made him look more like a feral animal than an advanced android. 

“Bing–” 

“Shut up!” The android’s voice crackled as he fought for the shift back to the English; popping, screeching. The man was convinced Bing would have screamed if his voice wasn’t glitching with its shift from the androids’ language to his own. 

Mark couldn’t help but feel a pang of fear when Bing’s fists gripped his shirt far too tightly. He could hear a seam breaking loose in Bing’s grip. “Y’know it’s  _your_ fucking fault were out here, right?! Your fault so many of us almost  _died_ back home! You abandoned us! Both of you! You’ve got helluva lot of makin’ up to do, y’know that? Fuck you, man. Fuck. You.”


	10. Dazzle, Bim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [constantly-cloud asked: " Dazzle, Bim Trimmer "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/182285022517/dazzle-bim-trimmer)  
> \-- Canon-Compliant

He was smiling a smile of pearly whites, the corners of his eyes creasing behind his glasses. His suit freshly pressed with not a wrinkle; his shoes clicking happily as he paced the stage and hands waving about in grand gestures. 

He felt right at home on the stage. He felt right at home welcoming his contestants to the eager crowd; right at home giving them challenges that could end in their winning, or… Well, Bim liked to keep his viewers on edge. They never knew what to expect from the next show.

The gameshow host was grinning wide and standing tall; his aura glowing brightly above his head like a spotlight. The yellow-white light of the aura was dazzling, almost blinding, to anyone to look directly into it. It warmed Bim’s suit and reflected off his glasses and bright eyes.

“I’m Bim Trimmer, and welcome back to  _Hire My Ass!”_


	11. Create, Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, Body Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [anonymous asked: " create w/ dark "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/182286052457/create-w-dark)  
> \-- Monster AU, canon to series

It was so easy to pass as someone who wasn’t truly you when you practiced for so long. To create someone who didn’t exist to be the face of the radio station; to create his “sister” to offer the funding to said station. It was easy to steal someone’s face as they lay dying in the basement. It was easy to steal their voice when all they did was cry to be freed, to act as a party interested in the station. The more publicity it got, the better after all.

The entity’s dark eyes locked with their mirrored counterparts. Their pupils reflected much like an animal in the headlights of a car, and Dark tilted their head. “Damien” had a meeting today. “Celine” was expected to be at his side. Dark’s trickster friend would create the illusion of one of the siblings to walk at Dark’s side, while they took the form of the other.

Child’s play. That’s all it was anymore. A game of cat-and-mouse with the Hunters who knew something was up with the “siblings.” All false smiles and soft words of encouragement and far too much confidence. 

“If you create a story,” they murmured as their form shifted, “you dare not forget the details~” Cracking as their very skeleton stretched and compressed, tears running down pale cheeks as their eyes shifted, and a growl rumbling deep in their chest. The shed skin would be buried, as it always was, and Dark would be sure to clean up a little before choosing an outfit. The blood left behind after shedding was…far from ideal for a meeting.

Staring back at him through the mirror was Damien Fischbach; the face of Howling Moon Radio. A suit it would be today.


	12. Translate, Marvin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [anonymous asked: " translate Marvin "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/182286640707/translate-marvin)  
> \-- Canon-Compliant

Marvin’s hands were tracing the words as he read. His fingertips ghosting over the dark letters as his brows scrunched. Each letter spun and swirled in unfamiliar ways; his eyes skipping as they tried and failed to figure it out.

He was reading it, yes, but he couldn’t understand it. The words were strange, alien in a way. They were legible, but his mind was uncomprehending. 

It was as if the book were written in another language, but with letters that were vaguely familiar. Like twisted versions of the letters of a language he knew so well. Latin, it reminded him of. The occasional word jumped out at him, but his mind otherwise refused to translate the tome. 

Mouthing the words that made no sense, the magician shook his head.

It was as if the book didn’t want to be read.


	13. Face, Marvin & Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Talk of Aging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [anonymous asked: " face Marvin + whoever "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/182749463077/face-marvin-whoever)  
> \-- Monster AU, canon to series

Marvin frowned as he leaned in close to the mirror. His brows scrunched as he traced the deepening wrinkles at the corners of his eyes. Humans aged far too quickly, he mused bitterly. He had to wonder how many years he had left before Chase and Central would be left alone. At least they’d have each other.

The sorcerer glanced over his shoulder as he felt Chase come to his side before the apparition even made itself visible. A part of him envied how ageless Chase was now. He still looked so young and healthy, while the human withered away.

“Why do you still hide your face? No one in town’ll recognize you anymore,” the spirit of his old friend asked. Chase’s head tilted curiously; it was incredible how alive he still seemed.

Marvin didn’t give an answer as he pulled the weathered mask back down over his face. What answer could he give? Chase didn’t understand aging. Not anymore. He looked right past Marvin’s wrinkles and grayed hair as if he couldn’t see them. 

But the human could certainly see them. He didn’t want to.


	14. Transfer, Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Major Character Injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [anonymous asked: " If you are still doing the prompts: transfer with Dark "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/182764836587/if-you-are-still-doing-the-prompts-transfer-with)  
> \-- Mirror AU, canon to series

Everything felt heavy. He couldn’t say sore; no, there was more of a…tingling numbness, everywhere. Dark grit his teeth, tried to swallow. His throat was dry. Prying his eyes open, they snapped shut again just as quickly against the over-bright light above him. It left spots behind his eyelids.

He tried to sit up, but his limbs felt as though made of lead. Dark could hear someone speaking nearby in a heavy accent. Something about how hard it had been to transfer him there with his aura lashing out. What had..?

His fingers twitched at a slight tug against something attached to his hand. The accented voice was speaking again. They were talking to someone as they injected something cold into his hand before reattaching the IV. The name was on the tip of his tongue, but Dark’s thoughts were too fuzzy to process it correctly.

“The car did a lot of damage,” the voice said; it sounded farther away now, “and it will take time, but I assure he will recover.”

…A car? Dark had been  _hit by a car?_


	15. Quizzical, Host & Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [anonymous asked: " quizzical for chase and host "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/182748531002/quizzical-for-chase-and-host)  
> \-- Canon-Compliant, probably when Chase was still a new Ego

Chase had come over to the Ipliers’ place to hang out with Bing and Oliver. It really wasn’t that unusual a thing. The only problem was that this time, Bing had managed to injure himself falling off the porch. Landed on his arm wrong and broke it, or something of the sort. Host had only caught bits and pieces, and it was such a common occurrence that he didn’t care to See it anymore.

The Host could hear the Septic at the other end of the couch; occasionally playing a too-loud game on his phone, or texting so the keyboard constantly buzzed, or sighing in boredom as he sprawled to take up too much room. It would be a good hour or two before Bing’s arm was repaired, and the Host was currently locked out of his room. According to Incorporated, he had been cooped up in there for far too long, so it had locked him out as soon as he left to get coffee. 

Shifting to a more comfortable position, the Host started writing as he murmured softly to himself. 

The short peace expectantly didn’t last long.

“Dude! How do you do that? Aren’t you like. Blind?”

The Host grimaced at the volume the Septic chose to use. He lifted his pen as the cushion next to him shifted–even if his Vision was telling him otherwise, Chase seemed close to falling right off the couch. He could See the younger Ego tilting his head quizzically as he tried to read the writing on the page. Host, for his part, simply closed the book and folded his hands over top of it. He sighed softly and stopped his narrations, turning to face the other. 

“Under conventional terms, the Host is blind due to his lack of eyes, yes. His Vision, however, means that he technically is not.”

“…Uh.”

A breath that wasn’t quite a sigh, but close. This could take a while.


	16. Goldfish, Jameson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [constantly-cloud asked: " Goldfish, Jameson? "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/182566181577/goldfish-jameson)  
> \-- Canon-Compliant

Jameson was grinning wide as his fingers pressed to the glass. It was a pet Chase had gotten his kids that they had lost interest in and offered to the youngest Septic. Sure, Chase hadn’t exactly been pleased with their carelessness, but Jameson loved the little guy! His bug-eyes were rather amusing, and his bits of white against shiny orange were certainly a pretty combination!

He really didn’t know what to call the little guy, though. He couldn’t pick something generic; it just simply wouldn’t do!

_“Well. I think you look like a Charlie!”_

Jameson grimaced when his speech-slide startled the fish into its little home. Oops.


	17. Sedate, Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Needles, Blood, Drugging, Kidnapping (hinted?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [storm337 asked: " I find stepping away is the best course of action! Hope you find that inspiration soon pal. Sedate, Host? "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/182565660337/i-find-stepping-away-is-the-best-course-of-action)  
> \-- Canon-Compliant

It was a clear day that smelled of newly-budded flowers. Birds singing in the trees, wind whispering through the leaves; the sun warm on the Host’s shoulders. In the distance, Egos Incorporated stood watch over the city at the top of its little hill. Sometimes when the Host took walks, he could feel the building watching him like the mother hen it was. 

The old Ego reveled in the heat of the day; his coat draped over one arm and head tilted ever-slightly up to the sky. It never got overly cold in Incorporated’s territory, but it was also rare to get as hot as it was that day. It was a shame Dr. Iplier was busy for the day; the Host would have enjoyed taking the walk with his old friend.

He spoke soft narrations to himself as he cut a familiar path through the city. He never strayed far from their home when he was on his own lest someone need him, but it was still nice to get away from the noise of the office for a while.

Eyebrows arching as the words flowed, as he Saw too late, they were stopped with a hiss through clenched teeth. Had he the eyes, they would have widened, then narrowed, as he spun away from the sharp pain in his neck; he could feel the needle break and stick in his flesh, and he pulled up a hand to brush it away. He could hear it fall to the sidewalk; could feel the trickle of blood running down his neck. He could hear himself; his steps, his breaths, the swish of his coat as he threw it aside after retrieving the bat from its folds.

He couldn’t hear the other; had they moved? He opened his mouth…

His tongue fumbled the words. It felt…heavy. Twisted. Uncooperative. The narration was there, waiting to give him his Sight, but holding back. Even so close, it didn’t want to come. He swallowed; tried to lift the bat. The hollow aluminum felt like it had been filled with lead, and it rang far too loudly as it slipped from his fingers and hit the ground. Were his legs shaking? It was…hard to stay upright. 

The Host took an unsteady step back as he released his aura; the ink dripping and tendrils moving just as sluggishly as his tongue. 

He could hear the other stepping back, but they were calm. Even the Host’s aura was tired and of little help to his situation and faded back out almost as soon as it had appeared.

His attacker didn’t step forward again until long after the Host’s knees had buckled and head lolled lazily to the side when he was claimed by unconsciousness.


	18. Bat, Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [constantly-cloud asked: " Bat Chase Apocalypse "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/183226426857/bat-chase-apocalypse)  
> \-- Apocalypse AU, canon to universe

Chase grumbled to himself as he swung his head from side-to-side. He really shouldn’t complain about the mask actually making it possible for him to  _breathe_ , but the giant filters on the sides were so damn obtrusive. His reader was telling him the air was safe and he didn’t  _have_ to wear it, but despite how annoying the thing was, he really didn’t want to risk it.

The man knelt down to start digging through the dresser he’d stumbled across. The old farmhouse looked like it had been abandoned for years–even before all this shit went down–yet was still intact. Had no other survivors discovered it? Seriously? No complaints there!

“Any luck?” he asked into his walkie.

He could hear one of the others tripping over something on their end before Jackie answered with, _“Tools in the garage! Hen’ll like these.”_

 _“Canned food!”_ Marvin cheered from his own place in the basement.  _“Oh shit–and vegetable seeds, no way!”_

Seeds? That meant they could have fresh food! Chase grinned behind his mask as he pulled clothes out of the dresser to stuff in his pack. “Got clothes here.” There weren’t many and they were either too big for anyone but Henrik, or too small for anyone but Jameson, but clothes were clothes and Chase took what he could.

 _“Anyone check the attic yet? I’ll get kitchen,”_  Marvin said, his footsteps audible as he came up the basement’s creaky stairs.

“I’ll check.” 

It took opening and closing a few doors before Chase found the one that hid the attic stairs. He shined his flashlight up and tested the first step, then made his way up. The ceiling hung low enough he had to duck his head so he wouldn’t crack his forehead against one of the beams. Under his gas mask, his face lit up at the sight of a few boxes and an antique chest. Maybe there were some things they could use in them!

“I’ve got boxes up here,” he said, “and a–shit!” The man yelped and ducked close to the floor when something passed his head. What had..? He shined his flashlight around, ignoring his companions’ questions for the moment. “Somethin’ just–that…that’s a fucking  _bat!”_

_“Wait–alive?”_

“Well, seeing as it just about hit me in the face, I’d say yes, Marv!” Chase ducked again, swinging a hand to try and keep it away from his face and flew back the other way.

 _“That’s awesome!”_  Jackie added,  _“It’s been like a year since I’ve seen a live animal!”_

“Not so awesome when it’s divebombing your fucking head!”


	19. Support, Jameson & Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [scribblesandstrations asked: " Hey buddy, doing those 'one word prompts' for the egos? :O Could you probably do 'support' with Jameson Jackson and another ego of your choosing? Mute old timey boi deserves some lovin'. <3 "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/183227162397/hey-buddy-doing-those-one-word-prompts-for-the)  
> \-- Apocalypse AU, canon to universe

Jameson’s eyes followed the doctor as he rushed about the lab; back-and-forth between checking and double-checking Seán’s vitals, and making sure the cut Chase had given himself falling down a ravine wouldn’t get infected. Chase met the younger man’s gaze and offered a smile before wincing at the alcohol Henrik swiped across his wound. Jameson could hear the German muttering something about giving Jackie a damn heart attack when Chase had fallen.

When Chase hopped out of the chair and made a beeline for Jameson, the younger man gave him a pointed, “be careful next time” sort of look that only made Chase laugh. 

“Wasn’t my fault, James.”

Arching a brow in response, he had to suppress a grin at the way the other man’s hands came up in surrender. 

“Okay, okay! I’ll watch my footing better next time.”

Chase sat down next to him and leaned back against the wall. There really wasn’t much for comfortable seating in the lab. They’d have to see about finding some pillows and deep-cleaning them in the decontamination rooms, Jameson thought. 

The younger man grinned and shook his head, then leaned into Chase’s shoulder. The group was always so busy. It was nice to just…relax, for once. Honestly, he was so tired. The days were too long and nights too short, it seamed.

He felt Chase wrap an arm around his shoulder when his head started to droop; fingers combing through fluffy brown hair in a way that made Jameson sigh contentedly. Chase didn’t seem to mind supporting the other when he drifted off into a light sleep.


	20. Steam, Jackieboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [anonymous asked: " Steam Apocalypse AU Jackie "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/183227890912/steam-apocalypse-au-jackie)  
> \-- Apocalypse AU, canon to universe

Jackie hated when it got like this. It was too hot. Far too hot. The heavy suit he wore trapped the heat; the tape keeping the sleeves and legs closed around gloves and boots might as well have been melting. Why had he agreed to check out this area? His reader was going haywire with how poisonous the air was, and Jackie could only be grateful for the oxygen tank strapped to his back and connected to his mask. Even so, that was just added weight. 

He was sweating under everything, and to top it all off, the goggles on his mask were fogging up with steam. The condensation was dripping down the insides of the goggles and making it near-impossible for Jackie to see. It was a miracle he hadn’t tripped and fallen flat on his face, yet.

Jackie grumbled, and couldn’t help but curse into his walkie when Chase laughed at him.

This was going to be a miserable day…


	21. Constrain, Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Eye Gore, Self Harm, Major Character Injury

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [storm337 asked: " Constrain, Host "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/183228722607/constrain-host)  
> \--Mirror AU, canon to universe

His head ached and throat felt raw. Bandages wrapped almost too tightly around his head; squeezing, making the ache worse. He tried to sit up, but a hand on his shoulder forced him back down.

“Easy.” Wilford? Or maybe Google? He…couldn’t tell with his mind so fuzzy. 

The King. He remembered the King catching him. …Catching him what? Rewriting a victim’s future, that’s what it was. Changing the man’s fate.  _Saving_ him. The King had been furious, as it wasn’t the first time, but hadn’t lifted a finger; yet he’d felt constrained the lift the pen off his desk as the older Ego stared him down. His mind had screamed not to, but limbs hadn’t obeyed.

A twitch passed through him and eyes throbbed when he remembered driving the pen into his own eye. Twice, he’d done it. One time for each eye, completely against his will; he didn’t remember anything more. 

The bandages pressing painfully against his eye sockets were enough to tell him his eyes probably hadn’t been saved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> King doesn't have mind control but more like...limb control? And he's one of the big bads of the mirror AU while Author (now Host) used his abilities to try and save King's victims. It didn't...end well when King found out


	22. Ghost, Jameson & Anti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [scribblesandstrations asked: " Okay okay inspired by a certain video, 'ghost' with JJ and Anti! I love the sweet boy but I'm very curious as to what you can do with this prompt. Mayyyybbbeeee... apocalypse AU? "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/183229690932/okay-okay-inspired-by-a-certain-video-ghost)  
> \-- Apocalypse AU, canon to universe

Jameson knelt at the stream just a measly two miles from the lab, carefully scooping water into a container and sealing the lid tightly. They were running short on the stuff, so he’d volunteered to go out with Marvin to scavenge this time around. The older man had stopped about half a mile back to check a dead survivor’s backpack. The woman’s mask had looked like it got a leak, so the air had probably killed her in no time.

The younger man had gladly let Marvin do it. He still had a hard time bringing himself to fight other survivors, let alone touch their dead bodies. 

Sighing through his nose, he glanced up to the sound of footsteps. That couldn’t be Marvin already, surely? Jameson’s brows furrowed behind his mask when he found no one. A trick of the wind, perhaps. 

Shouldering his pack, he hopped back to his feet to continue on. There was a city two more miles from there. It was a common place for scavengers, but it was so large that there always seemed to be more to find regardless of how many buildings were picked clean. 

Glancing over his shoulder with a glare, Jameson could have sworn he heard steps again. He pulled his walkie from where it was clipped to his pants and started hitting the button on the side; going over each sound in his head to make sure he didn’t need to correct the Morse.  _“Are you near me?”_

 _“Huh?”_  Marvin sounded confused from his end.  _“No? Why?”_

_“I keep hearing footsteps.”_

_“Jamie! Why didn’t you say something? Get the hell back here!”_

He jumped when a sound seemed to come from right behind him. The hair on the back of his neck raised when he turned to see nothing there. Who–or  _what_ –ever it was reminded him of a ghost: There and then gone just quickly as it had approached. It scared him. Just…get back to Marvin. He was just hearing things, surely. 

Jameson spun on his heel to start the jog back in Marvin’s direction, but gasped when he found a knife under his throat. He swallowed and brought his hands up placatingly; he’d only heard the others describe this man. He was dangerous; a thief more than willing to kill them for their supplies.

They didn’t know his real name; only that he called himself Anti.


	23. Mindless, Marvin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [olivesandcreeks asked: " mindless with marvin "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/183230040107/mindless-with-marvin)  
> \-- Mirror AU, canon to universe

The magician raised his eyes to the cards dancing in front of him. They acted as screens; showing him each of the other Septics. His lip curled in a sneer as he watched them. Chase, with his plans always failing. Henrik, with his stupid rivalry with the other doctor. Jackieboy, who couldn’t even be a villain right. Jacques, trying so hard to pick up the slack and act as a doctor for those around him when he knew nothign about  _being_ a doctor. Anti, trying so hard to protect their creator. Jameson, Chase’s “puppet.” Marvin scoffed. Chase had to be blind if he thought Jackson’s loyalty ran true. Chase had to be blind if he couldn’t see when Jameson went running for Anti and their creator.

Sly little spy, he was.

Marvin’s aura swirled about him and his cards. Spinning them so they continued to face him even as he circled them. 

They were amusing to watch, at least; playing their mindless games of cat and mouse. Marvin didn’t care to interfere with their games; he preferred to just sit back and watch their failures.


	24. Pushover, Yandereplier & Squirrel King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [scribblesandstrations asked: " Mirrors!AU, was it? Yandereplier and King, 'pushover' or... 'defiant'? :'D Im sorry but its kinda fun challenging you and mirror!AU is fun to explore "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/183243981792/mirrorsau-was-it-yandereplier-and-king)  
> \-- Mirror AU, canon to universe

The King was like a predator; circling, eye fixed on his “prey.” Sizing the far younger Ego up. His cape made him look too big; the furs lining the inside hugging his shoulders and falling around his feet to make him look more like a beast than a man.

Yan had never meant to come back here. He wanted to get back to Google. Wilford. Dark. Host.  _Anyone_ but the King. He swallowed and flinched away when the older Ego brushed his red fringe from his eyes. He could feel the knot twisting his chest the moment he locked eyes with the King, and dropped his gaze to his feet immediately. 

“Such a pushover, little one.” How could he sound so kind while a sneer twisted his lip?

Yan’s blood ran cold when the King grabbed a handful of his hair and forced him to look up. Forced him to meet cold, dark eyes. 

“You’re not welcome here,” he growled. “So what brings you to  _my_ city?  _My_ kingdom?”


	25. Origin, Jackieboy & Schneep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [scribblesandstrations asked: " Hi is me again :O "Origin", mirror!AU Jackieboy and Henrik? "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/183249667672/hi-is-me-again-o-origin-mirrorau-jackieboy)  
> \-- Mirror AU, canon to universe

Bright blue eyes scanned over the prone form on the table. Jackieboy’s breathing was uneven; teeth bared and eyes squeezed shut in a pained grimace as his arms flexed against the restraints. 

There were so many wires and IVs hooked into the older Ego’s body that even Henrik had a hard time keeping track of them all–and he was the one who’d connected them all. Blood splattered Jackieboy’s bare chest; bruises around his throat and arms from Chase and Bing restraining him. The damn robot had nearly killed Jackieboy. Didn’t he know his own strength?

Henrik hummed and turned toward one of his machines. Seán was a fool for trying to create a hero. It was only a matter of time before they’d found a way to sway him to their side.

Huffing a laugh, Henrik shook his head. “Sway” him. Like Jackieboy had much of a choice in the matter. 

Bing had given him instructions to run the machines, and he switched the next one on. His eyes flicked to the other when Jackieboy’s back arched, a scream tearing from his throat as electricity coursed through him. At least, Henrik thought as his eyes scanned the older Ego’s stiff form before he cut the current, this kept him busy. It wasn’t his normal job, but it kept his hands moving. 

Jackieboy was shaking, muscles twitching, as Henrik moved on to the next machine. He didn’t know what any of them actually  _did,_ really. They were Bing’s creations; if they ended up killing Jackieboy, it was the android’s fault. 

With the next series of switches, Jackieboy’s body relaxed back into the table even while his expression didn’t. Henrik approached; brushed the older Ego’s hair out of his eyes even as Jackieboy whimpered and flinched away.

“Now, now, Jackieboy. Have you heard the phrase ‘You either die a hero or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain’?” He patted Jackieboy’s cheek with false affection. “We get to see which is for you.”


	26. That wasn't there before, Anti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [HCAnon asked: " Hey, it's me, HCAnon from your Ask The Outside blog! I have two requests for the horror prompts, **one for mirror au, 137, with Anti,** and one for the monster au, 104, with anyone. Thanks! "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/183553111962/hey-its-me-hcanon-from-your-ask-the-outside)  
> \-- Mirror AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood, Knife, Soft Anti

**137:  “That wasn’t there before.”**

* * *

Eyes straining as he watched the bright monitor, Anti had to restrain himself from rubbing at his eyes. His fingers were covered in ink from scribbling down editing notes; he really didn’t want to get that in his eyes. He yawned; rested his chin in his palm. He was going to get scolded for having the lights off and monitor at full brightness, he knew he would, but whatever.

The Ego reached for his phone when it buzzed. Just an update alert. He slid it back over to focus back on the screen. His wrist was bugging him, his eyes, his back. He should really sit up straighter and maybe step away for a bit. 

Anti’s eyelids drooped to the monotonous clicking of the mouse. Almost finished, he thought as he shook himself. Stay awake. How late was it, anyway?

He grimaced when he checked the clock in the corner of the screen. Two in the morning. Sleep is for the weak, as his creator would say. But  _man_ was he tired… He slumped back in the chair and pushed himself away from the desk; spinning it to face the whiteboard. The poorly-erased numbers were barely visible in the light from the monitor. Jack had hit another follower milestone recently.

Anti grinned at it before spinning back to the computer. He reached for the mouse again, but stopped himself. His head tilted slightly; brows furrowed. Jack didn’t own a cap like that, did he? Either way, he could have sworn it hadn’t been there before, tucked just slightly behind the monitor. The red skull logo glared at him, and Anti found himself frowning at he reached for the cap. 

It hadn’t been there before. He knew it hadn’t. He turned it around in his hand, then dropped it when he felt moisture coating his fingers. Anti glared down at it before bringing his hands up to the monitor to see what–

There, his blood ran cold. His fingers were coated in dark, shining red. While his may have gone icy, the blood on his fingers was warm and he swallowed around the lump in his throat as he spun away from the monitor. His eyes darted through the small room.

“Disappointing…”

The voice made Anti’s hair stand on end. It sounded so…empty. Devoid of emotion. Yet…like Jack’s? Like his own. 

“You’re not Jack.”

Anti flicked his wrist, and his knife materialized in his hand. The voice came from nowhere, yet seemed to fill the room at the same time.

“Who–”

“Shut up.”

The monitor flickered before turning off, and Anti leaped out of his seat so fast it toppled to the side. He could barely see his own arms in the darkness as he held the knife out in front of him; as he backed into one of the corners so the…the… _whatever it was_ couldn’t get behind him. 

“Tch. Can you even  _use_ that thing?”

Two cold hands grabbed his wrists; twisted them harshly until the knife fell to the soft carpet.

When the monitors flickered back to life, Anti was met face-to-face with a lookalike–an  _Ego_ –he’d never seen before. His eyes were cold and empty and blood trickled down his right temple in an endless stream.


	27. I can hear it calling my name, Jameson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [HCAnon asked: " Hey, it's me, HCAnon from your Ask The Outside blog! I have two requests for the horror prompts, one for mirror au, 137, with Anti, and **one for the monster au, 104, with anyone.** Thanks! "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/183554429572/104-i-can-hear-it-calling-my-name-wooden)  
> \-- Monster AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mind Control

**104:  “I can hear it calling my name.”**

* * *

Wooden limbs creaking with the slightest shift and lazy eyes drifting across the room, Jameson tried to find the strength to stand. He couldn’t.  _He couldn’t._

The voice. It spoke in the back of his mind. Called to him. It was distorted and distant, but he could still make out his name through the static in his head. His fingers twitched, and he barely managed to pull an arm into his lap. He couldn’t speak. Not anymore. How would Marvin know he needed help with his back to the once-man? It had only been a few days. Just opening his eyes had been hard. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to stand on his own anymore.

Jameson would have swallowed if he could. His eyes shuttered closed, then flicked up to the ceiling light. He twitched his fingers into what he could manage for a grabbing gesture, and Central seemed to catch on. Thank you, he thought when the light flickered in a strange pattern, thank you.

Marvin’s shoulders hiked up as he turned around, away from his desk and toward the puppet. Even beneath his mask, Jameson could see the sorcerer’s brows creasing with worry.

“You good, Jamie?” he asked as he swept toward the younger one. His cape was billowing behind him, hair pulled back into a neat braid. “I’m trying, okay? I’ll find a way to turn you back.”

The odd little shutters that acted as eyelids closed slightly. Narrowed, in a way. Very slowly, he was able to shake his head. Someone was calling him! Didn’t Marvin hear it? 

The voice grew in volume, and Jameson would have flinched had he actually been able to move fast enough. As it were, he could only bring his eyes to close as Marvin reached out to place a hand on his shoulder. He couldn’t feel the touch. He wished he could. He wanted to find comfort in it.

His mouth dropped open, then clicked shut again when no sound came out. He wanted to cry, to scream, get up and run toward the voice that was–

“Jamie! Can you hear me?”

The wooden puppet’s eyes slowly drifted open again. Marvin’s face was…blurry. Was it really his face? He couldn’t tell. Not with the voice in his head. It hurt. Why did it hurt? He couldn’t feel anything anymore, how could something  _hurt._

 _Enemy. Danger._ The voice was hissing into his head.

When Jameson could bring himself to open his eyes again, he felt…afraid, of the sorcerer. He shouldn’t be afraid of Marvin. Why..?

_Obey your strings._

Marvin seemed…surprised, when Jameson jerked straight up to sit eye-level with him. The puppet’s head tilted. His movements felt more…natural.

_Kill him._

Lurching forward, Jameson’s hands went straight for Marvin’s throat.


	28. Mountain, Chase & Bing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [olivesandcreeks asked: " mountain with Bing orrrrr... chase.. "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/183599455897/mountain-with-bing-orrrrr-chase)  
> \-- Superhero AU

“The day I trust your gadgets is the day I electrocute myself to death…” Even so, the man grinned at Bing and shook his head. “How do you come up with this shit?”

“My gadgets have saved your ass more than once, Average.” Bing cuffed the older man upside the head before returning to adjusting Bro Average’s harness. “Just trust ‘em for once and you’ll get up there, get the docs, and get out. Piece of cake.”

Average tipped his head back to peer up the steep cliff. He honestly didn’t know how high it stretched up; all he did know was that if Bing’s little contraption gave out, he’d break his whole damn body. They’d hiked two miles up already to get there; it would be a  _long_ way to the Doctors if he fell…

“If it’s so easy, why don’t you do it?”

“‘Cause  _I_ don’t do this stuff unless I’m the only one available. What? Scared’a heights?” Bing gave a smug grin and crossed his arms over his chest.

Average could only grumble under his breath as he braced himself against the cliff-face. “Fine. But if this thing gives out, you get to carry me all the way to Medic.”

“Healer.”

“Nuh-uh. Medic.”

“…Fine.” A hearty pat on the back nearly made Average’s foot slip to send him the measly two feet back to the ground. All he could offer was a glare from behind his mask; Bing just grinned under his own. “Break a leg!”

_“Don’t say that!”_


	29. Get out of my head, Angus & Anti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Alcohol, Drinking, Hallucinations, Torture (sound-based), Swearing, Demeaning Nicknames/Phrasing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [anonymous asked: " For the prompts, can I get 66 with the hero au, and with anyone. Thanks :D "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/183642842302/for-the-prompts-can-i-get-66-with-the-hero-au)  
> Prompt 66: Get out of my head  
> \-- Superhero AU

Angus let out a slow breath as he slipped off his mask and tossed it aside. He didn’t watch where it landed. He’d just find it later when he went out again. His jacket and boots followed suit–all before he’d even made it to the kitchen of his small apartment.

He reached into the fridge; rummaged about a bit until finding a liquor bottle and taking it with him to the living room.

The apartment was quiet. A safe haven away from the streets where he donned his mask and called himself Bloodhound. Angus slouched low into the couch as he took a long drink right from the bottle. Not even his partner knew where he lived. He’d prefer to keep it that way. Sure, he liked the guy, but he could only deal with Toymaker’s incessant chatter for so long.

It wasn’t long before aching limbs were relaxing into the soft cushions, drink set aside on the coffee table. 

He rubbed at his eyes, yawned when he realized he hadn’t slept whatsoever the night before. 

Angus startled when the liquor bottle tipped over to send alcohol across the table and onto the cheap shag carpet. His mouth hung open as he blinked dazedly down at it. Don’t kick the table, he scolded himself. How much had he drank? He couldn’t tell now that it was spilled. 

He shook his head; leaned forward to right it. His hand missed the bottle.

Angus shook his head again when his vision swam. 

He hadn’t drank enough to be drunk. …Had he?

He sat bolt upright when the floor creaked, but immediately regretted it when it made nausea twist his stomach.

_Shhh._

The voice was soft. He couldn’t pinpoint its origin in the dark apartment. Angus swallowed as his nostrils flared. The only scent he could pick up was his own body odor; the creaking stopped so that all he could hear was his own heartbeat. 

This is a safe place, he reminded himself. You’ve gotta be dreamin’, mate.

_Look here._

Look where? Angus bared his teeth and pulled a blade from his belt. His vision swam again; he could see static at the corners of it.

_Ah-ah. Play nice._

The knife was swatted from his hand and clattered off into the darkness. Cold hands snaked up his wrists, to his shoulders, found his neck. He didn’t dare move as sharpened nails danced over his throat before the feeling was gone again.

The static crept across his vision; assaulted sensitive ears. Popping. Screeching. Angus hissed and pressed his hands over them when the volume continued to rise.

_You like making them wonder. Don’t you, Dog?_

No matter how hard he pressed his hands over his ears, the voice still rang clear with its strange pitch-changing that grated on his hearing.

“S-stop…”

_You like seeing them hope, but then turn to the other side just to watch it shatter when their offer isn’t good enough. Such a greedy little puppy._

Angus could practically hear the smile in the other’s tone. He dug his nails against the side of his head; squeezed his eyes shut when the volume increased again.

_What happens when a new opportunity comes up, Dog? How long until you stab your partner in the back? Or, until he stabs you in yours?_

“Ngh… Dammit, get outta my head!”

_That ink… It would make for such a terrifying way to drown._

He could make out the silhouette. Barely. It stood even darker than the unlit apartment.

_You really should choose a side. All your back-and-forth and back-and-forth is getting tiring. No one likes a bandwagon jumper and you’re going in fucking circles. Chasing your own damn tail._

The figure scoffed. “Figure.” He almost wanted to scoff himself if his ears weren’t practically fucking bleeding. He knew exactly who this was.

_Can sniff out anything and can’t even smell your own bullshit._

Angus yelped when the figure–the Glitch–was suddenly on him; strong hands wrapping around his throat and threatening to squeeze. The deafening noise stopped so suddenly it was disorienting. 

_Pick a side. I’m getting tired of your shit, Bloodhound._


	30. Holiday, Schneep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [maddf5 asked: " Holiday, Schneep? "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/184213685142/maddf5-oof-sorry-this-took-so-long-i)  
> \-- Canon-compliant/canon-esque

Pinching the bridge of his nose, the doctor shook his head. Too much paperwork, too little time, he thought with a huff. He sat hunched over his at-home desk. His scrubs had been swapped out for a turtleneck and comfortable jeans, but he didn’t have the time to relax.

His cellphone buzzed, but he simply flipped it face-down so he could focus on his papers. He needed them done by tomorrow. …Today? Last time he checked, it was almost midnight. He didn’t dare check the clock again. He knew that when he did, he would be rushing out the door to make it to work on time.

Jackie had said he was overworking himself. Maybe the hero was right, but Schneep just had too much to do.

An hour ticked by. Then another. Schneep felt tingling down his back that made his hair stand on end. When he turned around, nothing was there. The air conditioned behind him had kicked on, though. He glared at it a moment. He really should move it so it wasn’t right behind his head.

_T̵ak̷e a br͝eak. Yo͟u ̨ne̕e͘d͏ i͘t̵~_

Schneep jolted in his seat. It’s just in your head, he thought. That  _thing_ wasn’t there.

_Ņo̢w,҉ now̴, Ḑocto̢r͏. Do͟n̡'̷t li̶e̵ ̴to̢ ̡y̕o͡ursel̶f̶.̴_

He swallowed. When he looked up, he was met by a pair of pitch-black eyes and a fanged grin.

“W̢h͏ąt ̧do̷ y͝ou ͝sa͏y̕ to a̵n̵o̢th̛er͜ holi̷da͜y, Doc͠t̴or̕~͠? “ 


	31. Delete, Schneep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [constantly-cloud asked: " For the prompts: Delete with Outside Schneep. "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/182245157522/for-the-prompts-delete-with-outside-schneep)  
> \-- Outside AU, behind-the-scenes

He didn’t… _understand_. How could they just…

Pulling the crumpled ball of paperboard from his pocket, that damn card, he found himself glaring at it. Challenging it. Well, Marvin? Do you even remember that I’m not there? he thought bitterly. Did any of them? His clinic in Garage A was too quiet; it made his fists coming down on the metal surgical table far too loud. The sound echoed in his ears and made him grind his teeth in frustration.

What even was he to them? 

Just a memory they could delete as if it was from a fucking phone, that’s what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found one I'd forgotten about!


	32. Toast, Devilplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [anonymous asked: " Toast with Devil. (Specifically Devil toasting the aniversairy of Casino's death.) "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/185164569207/toast-with-devil-specifically-devil-toasting-the)  
> \-- Outside AU, set before the fic started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (this was sent by someone I’ve talked to more in-depth about the Egos’ Guardians. This is for the Devil’s Casino, which was Devilplier’s. This ficlet is set before the fic started)

The room was mostly dark, with the exception of the desk lamp that cast long shadows across the walls. Dark eyes watched manicured nails trace the edge of a mostly full wine glass.

In the Devil’s free hand lay his cane. It was purely decorative; something he claimed had more sentimental value than anything. It was usually mounted on the wall behind his desk.

Today was…a special occasion. 

He traced the intricate knob on the end. A doorknob. Such a silly thing to be attached to a cane.

The Devil raised his glass as the pad of his thumb ran over the vines etched into the knob. “Another year passed, my friend,” he hummed. Twelve years to the day, Dev and the Devil’s Casino had seen each other for the last time. Twelve years to the day, the Casino had forced the Devil to the humans’ plane so that he wouldn’t fade as the fans forgot him.

Raising the glass to his lips, the Devil took a long sip.

“I hope you’re resting well, my friend.”


	33. Surprise Acupuncture, The Septics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Alcohol, Drinking, (Minor) Character Injury, Swearing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [scribblesandstrations asked: " Okay, a favorite quote of mine regarding our beloved Dr. Henrik von Schneeplestein, most likely in the 'normal' AU :O 'Surprise acupuncture', most likely by form of being piss poor at darts, the assailant being Schneep, and the victim I wanna leave it up to you, but I'm curious to see how you'd play Jameson in place of the victim! "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/185236414282/okay-a-favorite-quote-of-mine-regarding-our)  
> \-- not an AU

Peer pressure. The other Septics could be too good at it. 

…Especially Chase and those damn puppy eyes.

Henrik had paperwork to do, but they’d easily dragged him out of his lab and to an upper-floor bar that he was positive hadn’t been there before. Marvin had probably pleaded with their home to add it on. Central seemed willing to do just about anything the magician wanted it to.

The bar was small. Just a little at-home one with a tiny counter and cooler stocked with drinks. Two dart boards and a pool table that was already missing the cue ball were…honestly kind of in the way now that he was looking at them. This was definitely Marvin’s doing. Central never would have gone  _that_ far if one of the others had asked for the room. 

Eyes flicking up when Jackie took a seat next to him, Henrik arched a brow. “That is only your second beer and you’re not walking straight.”

“Yeah, and you’re drinking our strongest shit.”

“Because I have higher tolerance, yes? You are just the little tipsy hero.” He nudged said hero, earning a roll of the eyes. “Is good Jameson wouldn’t let you take the whisky–”

“Heh. Vhisky,” Marvin parroted from where he’d sprawled out on the corner sofa, then giggled. 

“…How much has he had?”

“Don’t ask.”

“Schneep. Schneeeep.” The doctor glanced up to meet Chase’s eager stare.  “Wanna play darts?”

“…I– No.  _Nein._ ”

“Aww c’mon! Why?”

Henrik blinked at that. “Because…I…say no?”

“Whyyyy?”

Pushing his glasses up, Henrik tapped his prosthetic eye. His nail clicked when it struck the hard acrylic. Chase just stared. “I would not be any good at it, I assure you.”

“…Pleaaaase?” Shit. There were those damn puppy eyes again. If there was a contest for  _that_ look, Chase would win in a heartbeat. He had darts in both hands and held one out to the doctor. “I wanna play with someone!”

“Fine. Fine. But you cannot make fun of me when I miss the board.” Jackie snickered at that.

“Deal!”

Chase’s first dart ended up in the wall a few inches above the target. So much for Henrik being the one to put a dart in the wall. The room around them creaked and light flickered to show Central’s irritation with the impromptu “piercing.”

Henrik’s ended up in the back of poor Jameson’s shoulder while he washed shot glasses. The youngest yelped and dropped one of the glasses at his feet, shattering it, as a suds-covered hand scrabbled for the dart. 

“OOoh…” Marvin’s bright eyes were wide as he shot straight up into a sitting position. “S’like…s’like acupuncture!” he slurred as Henrik tried to carefully remove the dart despite Jameson flinching away. A tiny giggle, then, “Heh…s’prise Jamie! Didn’ even need an appoin’ment…”

“…Would someone  _please_ take him to bed?”


	34. Comfort, Jameson & Bing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, Alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [scribblesandstrations asked: " I'm torn between some sad Jamie or some comforted Jamie.. Maybe being comforted from whatever you choose, probably feeling left out or overlooked? Comforted from whatever Ego you want? That one quotes post sparked some want for mute boy getting some love/comfort, and your Jamie is actually adorable "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/185284518932/im-torn-between-some-sad-jamie-or-some-comforted)  
> \-- Superhero AU  
> \----------  
> (How ‘bout some Hero!AU Jameson (Stopwatch) and Bing interaction? :D Watch feels left out/ignored sometimes and Hero!Bing is…actually pretty introverted compared to my other versions of him???)

Stopwatch had his hands clasped together in front of him; bright eyes watching over the others like a hawk. They were celebrating. Celebrating…what? The hero had arrived at the scene just as everything was being cleaned up. A fight, he’d gathered that much. With who? No one had answered. They’d failed to even notice the movements of his hands, and it wasn’t like he could hear what they were talking about.

The hero sighed and pulled one foot toward himself so he could rest his chin over his knee. There was no seating in this room of the Hideaway. That left him on the floor against a wall.

A tap on his shoulder caused the man to startle and jerk away. Amber brown eyes met his gaze. Bing tapped his own ear with a brow arched, and Stopwatch shook his head. No, he wasn’t wearing his hearing aids.

Bing nodded and brought a hand out of his pocket to sign clumsily,  _“You good?”_

 _“I can read lips,”_  he replied. He appreciated the effort, but Bing’s BSL was…practically unreadable if he was honest.  _“…Lonesome.”_

“They just don’t see you. They’re good at doin’ that, man. They don’t mean nothing by it. They’re just focused on other stuff.”

_“Far too crowded in here.”_

“Heh. Agreed. I’ve got shit in my lab to work on. I really don’t need more alcohol. …Mag doesn’t, either. He looks about ready to eat shit–”

Stopwatch stifled a laugh at that. Magnificent was…far from steady where he leaned near the drinks.  _“Why don’t you go, then?”_

“Leave you all by your lonesome?” Bing slung an arm around Stopwatch’s neck, and he couldn’t help but grin wide behind his mustache. “Nah. Tell you what: I’ve got some board games in my lab if your up for a game? I’ll totally kick your ass at chess.”

“ _Don’t promise what you can’t pull off, dear Bing.”_

“Is that a challenge? Huh, Spandex? Is goody-two-shoes Stopwatch  _challenging_  me?”

_“It’s no challenge if I’m guaranteed a win, lad.”_


	35. Spicy Air, Chase & Jackieboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [scribblesandstrations asked: " 'S P I C Y A I R' Character: Chase Universe: Apocalypse! :0 "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/186036645542/s-p-i-c-y-a-i-r-character-chase-universe)  
> \-- Apocalypse AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing

“Checked the basement yet?” Jackie’s backpack was noticeably more full than when they’d entered the abandoned home. 

Chase just offered a nod and gestured to the door to the garage. “Yeah. Think we just have that room left.”

Both men’s voices were muffled by the masks pressed tightly around their faces.

Both of their readers were giving intermittent beeps. Gas masks would be staying on unless they wanted to breathe in poison. Henrik had told them the “poison” was radiation. God, how many games had Chase played before this shit went down that fit  _that_ theme?

Shouldering his own bag, he followed the older man into the garage. There wasn’t much in it, but maybe some of the tools would be useful.

“Hate this damn smell…” Jackie muttered as he sifted through cardboard to disturb the stale scents. His oxygen tank clanked loudly against the wall as he turned, causing both to jump. It wasn’t connected to his mask at that moment, but never knew when you’d need one. 

“Y’know…” Chase started as he opened a small, plastic tackle box to check for anything useful. Before even attempting to sort through all the rusty fishhooks, he closed the box and just shoved the whole thing in his backpack. “You ever think about how radiation is just, like…spicy air?”

Something clattered as Jackie dropped it. “…What did you just say?”

“Radiation’s just spicy air!”

Behind Jackie’s mask and its tinted goggles, Chase couldn’t see his expression. He  _could,_ however, hear when Jackie busted out laughing when that finally set in. It was a wheezing, “did I really just hear that?” kind of laughter, and the younger man could only grin triumphantly. 


	36. Forgotten, District Attorney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Amnesia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [anonymous asked: " Forgotten with the DA (The DA trying to remember faces when they can not remember themselves anymore.) "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/186319806357/forgotten-with-the-da-the-da-trying-to-remember)  
> \-- not an AU

On the other side of the mirror stood a shape.

A shape with grayed skin and strange colors that made them think they were hallucinating. 

It had been…how long? They pinched the bridge of their nose. Their free hand pounded on their side of the broken glass. They tried shouting. Maybe the figure could help them!

They couldn’t hear their own voice, and the figure tilted his head as he looked into the cracks in the mirror.

The DA–that’s what he’d called them, right? They couldn’t remember anymore–sank to their knees when the figure didn’t move to help them. They should know who he is. Shouldn’t they? There was something…familiar, about him. They just. They couldn’t put their finger on it.


	37. Poison, Marvin & Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Alcohol Mention, Head Trauma, Drugging/Poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [olivesandcreeks asked: " productive or poison for superhero au "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/186478540997/productive-or-poison-for-superhero-au)  
> \-- Superhero AU  
> Magnificent = Marvin, Bro Average = Chase, Bloodhound = Angus the Survival Hunter

“This is the place, I guess?” Average’s voice was quiet.

“You’re certain?” Magnificent hadn’t been familiar with the address, but apparently it was just an apartment. It was too quiet for an apartment. Average said it was too empty. Did anyone even live there? 

There was a too-long pause before the other man answered. “Yeah. I know it is. Uh…stay in contact with the Hideaway.”

Bro Average didn’t need to say why. Something didn’t feel right.

“What do you see?” 

“A hall. Doors. Looks like the carpet hasn’t been cleaned in a while. Typical low-cost complex.” 

Magnificent’s milky eyes stared at what he figured was the hallway. Average shrank back away from the window. They were six stories up on the outside of the building, hovering thanks to the magician’s magic. “Apartment 8F should be just over here if I’m right,” the man said.

It was night out. They almost never went out in the day. Avoiding police was a lot easier that way.

“This one.” Magnificent could hear a window being forced open, then felt his magic’s hold on Average snapping when he got out of range probably climbing in through the window. The magician followed suit.

Bloodhound’s place. It  _smelled_ like him. Magnificent’s nose scrunched at the acrid scent of alcohol and cheap cologne. Average smelled like whisky sometimes, but it wasn’t like this. The smell was almost like it was ground into the carpet. It had taken Bing a long time to figure out the location, but there it was.

“Dunno when he’ll be back, so we need to find the bag and get out.”

The bag supposedly had sensitive information.

“Sensitive” as in blueprints of a bank or company building. Blueprints that could help Bloodhound and the Toymaker break into whatever it was unnoticed. 

The door creaked as Average led them into the bedroom. He made a beeline for the closet, while Magnificent crouched to paw under the bed. Eugh. It was a mess under there. 

_Tsking_ was the only warning Magnificent got before something hard came down on the back of his head. He hissed as he got a facefull of carpet and Average shouted. The door slammed shut before the other man even made it to the other side of the bed. It was already barricaded by something judging by Average’s vain attempt to shoulder it open again.

“Google’s got somethin’ new to try out.” The voice on the other side of the door was familiar. A cocky voice with an Australian accent. “So shut up and sit tight while I figure out how the hell to turn it on.”

Hissing from the vents. The air was growing heavy with…something.

“Mag, get up! I can’t carry you out the window!” Average was tugging at his arm. “Get us outta here, man!”

He offered a wince instead and clutched the back of his throbbing head. What did Bloodhound hit him with? Did he have a concussion? His thoughts were getting fuzzy.

Average was coughing now. It was hard to breathe. “C’mon, man!” His words were spluttered. Gasped. “ Magnificent!  _Get up!_ ”


	38. Productive, Bing & Eric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [olivesandcreeks asked: " **productive** or poison for superhero au "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/187433884347/using-productive-for-this-one-sorry-it-took-so)  
> \-- Superhero AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bing and Eric for this one. Eric’s hero alias is “Runner.” He has super speed and lost his legs to Wilford, and Bing’s been trying to build him prosthetics that can handle the speeds Eric can travel at. Bing has no powers, and is a scientist/engineer. I’ve never written Eric before, so bear with me ^^"

Runner’s mask was resting on the table beside him, his prosthetics removed as the new ones were sized. There was no need hiding his face when they were alone in the Bing’s locked office. He’d designed everyone’s suits, after all. He knew everyone’s identities.

 

“Those ones are shaped weird,” Runner said. He picked up the one leaning against his chair while Bing worked on the other. “They’re really light.”

 

“Just tryin’ something different.” Bing didn’t look up. Unlike Runner—Eric, the kid’s real name was—Bing’s identity wasn’t known by anyone but the Doctors. And Magnificent and the Host. But _that_ was only because the two could See or Feel everyone’s unique energies. He couldn’t help that one.

 

Despite designing everyone’s costumes, his own was crude. Thrown together. He was never on the field, so he didn’t see the need to waste resources making a nice one for himself. Even his mask was cobbled together pieces of a welding mask that he could flip the visor up on to reveal only his eyes.

 

“Why are they shaped like this?”

 

“Jackrabbit legs.” Bing shrugged at the surprised look to cross Runner’s face. “I dunno. Figured it doesn’t hurt to try a different shape. If they don’t work, they don’t work, and I’ll try somethin’ else.” He leaned back, studying the prosthetic with a trained eye, before nodding. “Okay. Go ahead and try ‘em on.”

 

Instead of putting them on right away, Runner looked Bing right in the eyes. His brows furrowed with worry the longer he looked. “You need sleep,” he said. It was quiet. He was more comfortable around Bing than a lot of the other heroes, but the man could still hear the stuttery teenager somewhere in the now-twenty-year-old’s voice. “How much have you been working?”

 

Bing just smiled behind his mask. Runner couldn’t see the man’s mouth, but he’d at least be able to see the way his eyes scrunched up with the action. “Gotta be productive. Too much to do.”

 

Runner had pulled one of the legs on. It immediately started bouncing in a nervous tick as he went to grab the other. “You, uh…can’t really be productive if you’re passed out on the floor.”

 

He couldn’t help but chuckle at that one. “Okay, yeah. You got me there. Tell ya what: These work, I’ll go home early and sleep. Yeah?”

 

“No.” Runner was shaking his head. Even if there was hesitation in his voice, he was going to say it anyway, “Even if it doesn’t work, you’ll go home and sleep. Please?”

 

“Nooo, don’t give me that face!” Bing flipped his visor down, blinding him to anything but the brightest light in the corner of his office.

 

The kid was sure good at the little-brother-begging-face. He looked so sad!

 

“Okay, okay, fine!” He flipped his visor back up. He did  _try_ to glare. He really did. It just came out as a chuckle. “Only if you don’t hurt yourself trying ‘em out. If you do, I’m not leavin’ until the Docs give you the okay. Deal?”

 

“Okay. Yeah. Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for lack of content, especially for Outside ^^" Kinda needed a mental health break from it. I'll try to get back to it soon


	39. Imposter, Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [anonymous asked: " If you're doing one word writing prompts, may I request one using 'impostor' and the monster au? "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/188835975637/if-youre-doing-one-word-writing-prompts-may-i)  
> \-- Monster AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied Minor Character Death

It was…curious, how blind humans could be to what stood right in front of them. How they continued to smile, chatter away about their lives. Even as the gates surrounding the city seemed to tower higher with each year, as more Hunters disappeared to the creatures of the woods, those who never left acted like everything was fine and dandy.

A supper, held to thank the loyal followers of Howling Moon Radio. Celine at the podium with an easy smile on her face that didn’t quite reach her eyes, dress sparkling in the overhead light to keep their gazes. 

Maybe she slipped away halfway through the dinner. Maybe one of the guards armed with silver, holy water, iron, and more, disappeared from her post. 

Maybe the human guests would be none the wiser when the guard returned with false versions of her weapons and an easy smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

Maybe the human guests wouldn’t notice if a few of the Hunters among them disappeared throughout the night.

It was a party with drinks, after all. Who would expect a monster living within the gates?


	40. Performance, Jacques

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [anonymous asked: " Since I'm a big fan of the monster au, I would like a fic using 'performance' and the monster au, please. "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/188845875822/since-im-a-big-fan-of-the-monster-au-i-would)  
> \-- Monster AU

Magic sparked from their fingers. Their clothes had been torn, a wound in their arm weeping into the loose fabric of their top. Their eyes glowed yellow; the glow dripping down their cheeks like fresh paint, dissipating before it could stain their shirt.

Breaths uneven; they’d be lying if they said they weren’t afraid. Hunters. How had Hunters found them?

Even so, the two men–two Hunters–were the ones left cowering in the corner they’d backed themselves into. Both injured, one wouldn’t be walking at all unless his companion half-carried him with his leg twisted so strangely. 

At the sorcerer’s side, Muse growled and pinned her ears against her head. Her warning barks had been the only warning Jacques got. Without her, the sorcerer would probably already be dead. They offered her a distracted pat between the ears.  _“Bon Garcon,”_  they praised; the Hunters both flinched as if expecting a spell.

Jacques fixed their eyes back on the two. Their magic was dancing around them, their dog, left very little space between the sorcerer and the Hunters. It painted pictures in yellows, blues, reds, in the open air between them, colors swirling together to create bright new ones. 

The two had probably expected a werewolf, perhaps a vampire, if their weapons were any indicator. Both so young, inexperienced, probably shouldn’t have even been out on their own. They’d expected a film-worthy fight with something easy to kill.

“If it is a show you wanted, a show what you will get.”

Magic that was far too much like thick paint, magic that could so easily drown the humans, surged forward.


	41. Freedom, Eric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [anonymous asked: " Noticed you were doing a few monster requests and I would like to add one. Freedom with Eric; specifically Eric revelling in the freedom that comes with being a Teke teke. "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/188870407127/noticed-you-were-doing-a-few-monster-requests-and)  
> \-- Monster AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (( this was a tough one! I’m not sure saying he revels in the freedom is completely accurate (mostly since he can’t remember much else), but I think I did okay with it considering specified scenarios tend to give me trouble. “a face that resembled his, but older” is referring to Derek, btw ;) ))

Silver eyes ringed with blue shone bright in the darkness. Too-long nails tapped at cracked concrete; the sound seemed to echo through the subway tunnel.

The spirit’s head tilted as he listened. Far in the distance, the rumbling of a train. Soon, the tunnel would shake as it was bathed in light on its approach to the platform’s waiting humans.

Armed guards–Hunters–stood ready at all entrances to the platform. They kept their heads on a swivel, iron bars held stiffly. Just by looking at them, it was easy to tell the veterans from the rookies.

They didn’t used to keep their iron weapons readied down there. They used to be more worried about de-fanged vampires sneaking in among the humans, or demons that had trained themselves not to react to the tiny splash of holy water that tested each passenger, or shapeshifters whose only indicator was how their eyes reflected when the flashlights were used. 

Eric–that was his name, wasn’t it? he couldn’t really remember anymore–had thought it strange. He’d watched the Hunters shift priorities over the years. Sure, they still worried about the other creatures, but the iron bars? Iron was good for ghosts, and ghosts alone. 

Each guard was armed to protect against the single spirit to haunt the subway.

Eric couldn’t remember why he’d started doing what he did. All he did remember was anger and confusion and…he’d felt betrayed. Why? He’d seen…a familiar face. A face that resembled his, but older; he couldn’t remember the name anymore. He couldn’t remember why he’d killed the man. He couldn’t remember why he’d taken the man’s legs. 

Why were his own gone again? A train. A train, that’s what would make sense; he was trapped in the subway, after all.

All he did know, all he could remember, was that stalking someone foolish enough to be on their own, chasing them, watching their terror when he could somehow keep up, breaking them, hiding detached legs of the human victims away in the subway where the collection still hadn’t been found–it was all that let him feel anything. 

The spirit dragged his claws over the concrete, tapped them in time to the nearest guard’s heartbeat. 

The young man tensed and spun toward the sound. He visibly paled when he caught sight of Eric’s eyes in the darkness of the tunnel beyond the platform.  Maybe putting the guards and work crews on edge was somewhat amusing, as well.

The man shouted for another guard, but Eric had already disappeared. Despite it all, he was a shy thing. He’d never liked an audience. He’d always wondered if he’d been that way before he died, too.

He could still hear the young guard getting frantic, could hear the passengers waiting for the train getting anxious as his volume increased.

Poor guy would probably quit by morning.


	42. Split, Bing & Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [anonymous asked: " I think I'll jump on the monster au prompt bandwagon and ask for split, any character. Thanks! "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/188882186152/i-think-ill-jump-on-the-monster-au-prompt)  
> \-- Monster AU

Creaking joints, robotic chittering, exposed metal. There were two of them. They appeared as if, maybe at one time, they may have looked human.

Now, synthetic skin had been torn away in strips, underlying metal rusted, their eyes–blue and orange–glowing too bright in the shadows of the trees. 

They tilted their heads at each other; the one the scientist had called simply “Blue” trilled low at its companion. “Bing” chirped a response, and the two parted ways. 

Trespassers, near the lab in which they’d been built. Humans, their scans said. Armed with cameras, mics, nothing more. Investigators. 

Like dogs herding a flock of sheep, the androids would split ways, circle around the humans. Trespassers. Trespassers were bad. Dangerous. No one else was supposed to be in the lab. No one but them.  _No one._

Air hissed sharply from Blue’s chest; the humans nearest bolted.

Bing chittered (how long had it been since their voice boxes stopped working? no matter; it wasn’t like they needed to speak to humans anyway) and the closest investigator ran for her companions.

They always expected spirits when they came with the cameras. None of them ever anticipated something manmade. None ever expected the robots programmed to kill. 

Bing smiled at them. It used to be so friendly. Now, torn cheeks that exposed the mechanisms beneath made it too threatening; a Glasgow smile that split half of its face. A Hunter had attacked it to create the tear in the synthetic skin. Blue never smiled. Bing always did. It had been programmed to do so, all the time, after all.

An expensive camera broke as it hit the ground, Blue’s hands around the man’s throat. 


	43. Found Out, Wilford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [anonymous asked: " Another monster request came to me. Found Out with Wilford; him learning his true nature and how it breaks his "human" mind. "](https://blitzindite.tumblr.com/post/188892412177/another-monster-request-came-to-me-found-out-with)  
> \-- Monster AU  
> Warnings: Hangover, Panic Attack, Mention of Drinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> he was in college when he discovered he wasn’t human. hope this one turned out okay! I’m not too sure about it ^^"

A hangover was pounding at his skull; William groaned and pulled his arms over his face. He vaguely remembered his roommate dragging him back to their dorm the night before. When he dared a peak despite the bright light filtering through the window, he noticed Ferdinand’s bed was unmade. Strange. That wasn’t like him. Showering, maybe. Or he’d been late for a class. 

What had happened last night? Ugh, never going to one of those parties again, he thought as he scrubbed at his eyes.

He forced himself to sit up and startled when he noticed his roommate standing near the window. 

“Good god,” William chuckled. “I’d thought you were out of the room!”

No answer. Ferdinand didn’t even look him.

“…Ferdie?”

Still as stone. 

William grit his teeth against the headache and climbed to his feet. Ferdie’s eyes didn’t follow; just…stared at a single point in the room. His mouth was hanging open like he’d been interrupted mid-sentence.

“Hello? Ferdie? Ferdinand?”

He placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, jolted when Ferdie gasped and stumbled into the wall. He blinked dazedly, looked to the window like it had wronged him, looked to William with owlish eyes. “…Huh?”

“What were you doing?”

“I was…talking to you..? How’s it morning?”

“Got a hangover, eh?” William laughed, but his smile fell away at his roommate’s severe glare.

“I barely drank anything last night. I was too busy making sure  _you_ didn’t put yourself in a coma!” Ferdie ran his hands over his face. “Will, you drank so much it should have  _killed_ you! I-I thought I was going to bring you back here, and you’d end up not waking up tomorrow. …To…day?”

“Now you’re just being dramatic. Look at me! Got a hangover, but I’m perfectly fine.”

“‘Perfectly fine’? Do you realize how strange you were acting last night?”

“Strange? You were the one standing here like a creep.”

“You were…doing things last night. And then…undoing them? Everyone thought it was just…party tricks. But your sleight of hand sucks. A child can do better. How were you..?” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “It reminded me of a…a  _sorcerer,_ maybe?”

William tensed up at that. “Don’t you dare go accusing me of magic. Sorcerers are  _dangerous,_ Ferdie. I’m not one of them!”

“…I don’t know. How long was I standing there?”

“How the hell should I know? I was asleep.”

Ferdinand scrunched his brows. “I…I’m having a hard time believing that.”

William scowled. Threw his hands out in annoyance.

The springs in both of their beds busted through the mattresses and shot up toward the ceiling. They stayed there, hovering, as both men stared with mouths agape.

When William’s arms fell to his sides, the springs followed suit: Hitting the mattresses, falling to the floor around their feet. 

Ferdie swallowed, backed himself in the corner where his desk met the window wall. 

“…You’re not human.”

“Wha… Ferdie–”

“You’re not  _human!”_ He was scrambling for something–anything–that he could defend himself with. A heavy Science book was all he could find, holding it out like it could protect him.

“Bu– But I  _am!”_ When he pulled his arms close to his chest, his desk started taking itself apart. They both watched it with wide eyes as each piece put itself in a neat little pile until the entire thing was dismantled.

Not…human?

“What the hell are you?!”

Not human? William swallowed. That wasn’t…possible. 

He started backing away from Ferdinand, slipped on the springs littering the floor.

When he hit the ground, he was no longer in their room. He felt dirt beneath him. He could feel his heart in his ears, his breathing heavy. 

…Not human. Not human. 

He was trembling. His breath tried catching in his throat.

Oh, god. No, no, that’s not…it wasn’t possible. How could he not be human? Monsters were dangerous, they were killers. 

William tucked his head in his arms.


End file.
